Fallen
by Rielin
Summary: An angel born with blindness. A sin― the others call. A gift― the god calls. Perhaps it is both. Perhaps it is not both. Because she will experience heaven by falling in love and will experience hell by falling in agony.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 **Fallen**  
 _w. Rielin_

― _A blind angel falls in love with the most fearful devil_ ―

* * *

 **·**

I can feel. Your shallow breaths on my neck and your gentle fingertips softly outlining the edges of my skin.  
I can hear. Your husky voice echoing into my mind, constantly ringing inside.

I trace down my fingertips on every edge, every carvings on your face. However I cannot see what kind of expression you are making. Are you smiling? Are you crying? You gently grab onto my wrist as I continue to touch the edges of your face. This is the only way for me to imagine how you would look like. This is the only way for me to realize that you are in front of me, sharing your warmth.

This is a sin. I cannot see your beautiful face. This is a gift. For if I saw your face, I would fall even more deeply in love with you.

You are a sin. You are a gift. I should've never met you.

 **·**

Because I am a fallen angel. Because I have fallen for you, Elsword.

* * *

 **note:**

Welcome to another ElsxAi story which I should stop with this pairing but I just can't :/  
Very very short prologue, but will soon upload ch 1 c:


	2. Sloth

**ONE**

 **Fallen**  
 _w. Rielin_

― _A blind angel falls in love with the most fearful devil_ ―

* * *

·

 **SLOTH**

Scorching surface, blazing with ominous ignition spreaded throughout the endless path. The desperate cries of the forbidden ones echoed throughout the ravaged area, creating a disgusted irritation under the countenance of a devil. He sat proudly on the throne with one of his leg crossed over the other as his head was slightly leaning over the edge of chair. His crimson eyes were dull and empty as he stared down upon the vast void. Dust particles have collected on top of skulls that were decrepit over the years. Lava-like fluid was flowing down through the cracks of the floor, letting off devilish steam. The sinful ones were pleaing with angst, as they deprived any type of food source or water. This was the everyday life in a place called hell. The devil that insolently sat upon the throne, resembling a forceful ruler of the world, was named Elsword; the most fearful devil of all. His immense pure strength overpowered any other devils, and his lack of friendly emotions intimidated many. He was not afraid to slash the life of the one that would deny his being, whether that was a fallen angel or a devil, the ones residing in the deepest realm of hell.

The depicted image of his devilish claws being stained with blood did not excite him anymore, for he have murdered countless beings. The sensation of running his sharp nails did not rush a single pump of adrenaline in his bloodstream. Everything in hell was mundane. The desperate plea, the sound of crunching earth; nothing was amusing for the devil, as each day repeated itself. These days, he would constantly feel sluggish; he was too reluctant to convict another deadly sin, yet he was sloth- himself. He craved for something new, something he have never laid his eyes upon.

* * *

"But how is being blind considered a gift, mother?" a worried voice spoke, shaking with hopelessness.

"Aisha," another angelic voice spoke, tickling the blind angel's ears with the sensation of softness. She could almost imagine the gentle features of her mother, the innocence illuminating from her eyes as she would comfort her own daughter. Yet it was a mere imagination.

 _I cannot see her. I am the blind angel._ Tears were glistening under the violet orbs under her blindness, the intensity of her irritation growing within.

"You have been gifted, darling. While the others see the demonic side of the stained world, your eyes will be kept pure and innocent," the blind angel's mother spoke ever so softly as she tried to calm the angered soul of her daughter.

The mother would always remind the blind angel with the same words, yet how ironic it was for her to be told that her blind eyes could only see the purity within the world, when her own eyes were completely stained by absolute darkness.

 _This is not a gift, this is a sin._ With an irritated grunt, the bling angel ignored the reassuring words mother of hers as she dashed away from the heavenly place. She was driven by her raw emotions that were piled upon one another after many years of denying that her blindness was in fact- a sin, not a gift. She felt the sensation of her neck clogging with wrath and sorrow, aren't angels a blessing? Yet why was she in a such uncertain state- not even being able to figure out that her difference was a sin or a gift? Rapid breaths puffed out from her lips, yet was strangled with lack of oxygen. Then the angel stumbled over a sharp object, as she simultaneously rolled down into a path of unknown. Her fragile body was pounded upon something rather heavy, forcing a door-like structure to creak open. The wounded body of hers landed upon a dusted ground as she let out a painful grunt. She smelled the scent of her blood diffusing into the vast air and with quick movements, she grasped her ankle. The sensation of sticky liquid lingered in between her fingers as she realized that her leg was bleeding profusely. Although she was blind, her aspects to recognize the situation was beyond average. The sharp object was possibly a shrubbery with thorns, yet she scented a flower- possibly a rose. It seemed as if she was tripped over the bushes and stumbled across, forcing a heavy door to open. Yet where was she? The air felt immense and somewhat chilly, yet the surface felt blazingly hot.

"What is this…," she quickly revolted as she heard a questioning voices from nearby. There seemed to be a crowd surrounding her vulnerable body, and their voices were filled with curiosity and hunger. They smelled the odor of her blood in the air and with their natural instincts, the crowd rushed over, only to recognize the angel as a food source.

"S― someone please save me!" feeling the danger of getting eaten lurking behind her shadow, she shouted- crying with plea. Was this a sin being pressed against her, for thinking that her blindness was a curse? In such a short moment, she felt immense feelings of guilt and regret, the words of her mother's creating an insignia within herself.

"Oh? An angel in the deepest realm of hell?" a husky voice spoke, gradually getting louder as the angel assuming he was walking towards her. The hungered voices soon diminished into the thin air, as the crowd made a silent pathway for the fearful devil to pass through. He squatted down next to the angel and forcefully grabbed her chin, his barbed claws creating a dense mark on her skin as it digged through. The angel grunted with fear, which was also driven by the painful sensation lingering in her ankle.

"Wh― who are you?" her voice came out shaky, as she was shivering with fear. She did not know where she was, she did not know how she even reached this place, she did not know who she was speaking to. Her thin hairs were standing on the edge of her skin, goosebumps crawling under.

"Who am I," the voice repeated, firm and stoic. It was unhesitant, contrasting her own voice.

"Elsword," he spoke, "So who are you?" he questioned, his menacing voice sending another shiver through her spine.

"A― Aisha," she easily give in, as she did not expect what would happen to her vulnerable being if she denied his fearful question. Although she was blind, she could feel the sensation of sinister aura flowing out of his being. Then he leaned over, as the angel felt his breath on the nape of her neck, creating another row of goosebumps under her skin.

"You're a special one, aren't you," he whispered.

"What― what do you mean?" she asked. For she was not special, but was sinned, as she considered.

""You can't see me, can't you?" he asked as he backed away from her ear to catch the violet eyes of hers. "You're blind," yet his voice remained quiet, unable to be heard by the crowd surrounding the two.

"How did you figure it out…?" she asked hesitantly as she felt the clenchingness of her heart. She did not know who she was speaking to nor the place she is currently in, yet her curse was easily revealed to an unknown.

"You're not looking at me," he said under his breath. "You haven't looked me in the eyes since. You're looking into the faraway," She let out a silent gasp under her breath, how could she reveal her inferiority to an unknown? Ashamed, she her blind orbs glanced down, trying to avoid her faded gaze into the ground. She felt her cheeks flushing with heat, which the devil quickly caught on. He stood superiorly and shouted with displeasement within his husky voice,

"Get lost," his voice was cold and unfaltered. With hesitance, the hungered devils ignored their bloodthirst and walked away from the flesh gushing out fresh blood. As the coveted beasts were forcefully dismissed, it was only the angel and the devil standing nearby in middle of the vast, ravaged hell. Elsword glanced down, the angel remained in a sitting position as she grabbed her wounded ankle, staining her petite fingers with blood. For a second, the devil was driven by raw emotion of ripping even more flesh of hers, wanting to see the scarlet liquid creating a pool under her lifeless body. The crimson eyes revolted, suddenly gaining dizziness. For surely, she was just a mere prey he could hunt upon, yet he did not want to. He have seen countless fallen angels yet their hands are tainted with sins they committed in heaven. But he have never seen an actual angel, a holy being that blessed many innocence. He could not dare to destroy such purity and ruin her blinded life.

"Alright, Aisha," his voice was ever so gentle that it seemed like as if he was a different being. The angel glanced up toward the source of the voice, her violet eyes glistening with clarity.

"You belong in heaven," he whispered. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her petite body within his arms. He swayed his black, demonic cloak in the thin air, swirling the wind around. Then the two disappeared, only to reappear in front of a heavenly gate that glowed ever so holy. Aisha felt the painful sensation on her ankle slowly disappearing. Was it because of the sacred light of heaven that cured her scar, or was it because of the male named Elsword, who treated her wound without a word?

He winced at such bright light that was ever so unfamiliar. He does not belong near the gate. He belong in the blood-stained world called hell. He cannot further communicate with the angel named Aisha, for she was too pure and innocent for him. He was afraid of staining her with his demonic soul.

"There is a gate in front of you. Open it and it will lead you back to heaven," he said with a slight hint of sorrowfulness shaking with his voice. He wanted her to stay with her. Yet ironically, the devil had morals. Deeply in himself, he wanted to treasure her within hell, even if it meant trapping her inside. She was someone new, someone he have never seen before. However, he could never force her to stay beside him. She was too pure for his stained self. He had to release her. He simply thought, she was just a mere light that shined upon his mundane life for a split second. However, the angel could tell, the sensation of despair. She could tell, that he did not want her to leave, and instead, stay with her. But she does not know, the person she spoke with, the person who helped her, is the most fearful devil. Because she cannot see his devilish horns, the black clothing stained with blood, the demonic bat-like wings that has been ripped from the bare skin of his back, and the wicked fangs sprouted within his mouth. She did not fear him, because she cannot see him.

"...Thank you, Elsword," she whispered, her holy voice echoing into his mind.

 _I will not forget you. The fallen angel, Elsword,_ she thought, concluding that the devil was actually a fallen angel that has been banished from the heaven and instead, resides in hell because of a sin. Because a devil will never help an angel out, they would simply eat the souls of the holy being. And because of that, an angel will never fall in love with a devil.

But because I am blind, I was able to stand in front of you without fearing. But because I am blind, I did not know, that you are the devil.

 _Yet why did you release me?_

* * *

 **author note:**

 _UGHH I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER JUST HOURS BEFORE UPLOADING BECAUSE PREVIOUS ONE SUCKED  
which means I have to rewrite the next chapter ahahhhahahahahh kms  
luckily I only worked on two chapters lmfao_  
 _But I hope you guys enjoy it1! I honestly think it might be boring because the setting is only in heaven and hell lmao_  
 _But I will try to make it more entertaining! Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter :D_


	3. Lust

**TWO**

 **Fallen**  
 _w. Rielin_

 _― A blind angel falls in love with the most fearful devil ―_

* * *

 **.**

 **LUST**

"Are you not feeling well, my dear Aisha?" the pitiful mother spoke with shaken voice, as she feared of her blind daughter would dash away once again. With her gentle fingertips, she stroke down the silky violet strands of the angel.

"I am fine, mother," she replied, for that was a sin for lying. Such a displeasure, such a forbidden act by an angel that is supposed to represent innocence and purity. Much to her displeasure, she was feeling abnormal. She felt such a strange sensation within her soul. She was put in misery as she craved for a warm touch from the 'fallen angel' she met couple days ago. Such a corrupted thought, such a corrupted act, yet she could not stop thinking about him. His existence constantly lingered in her mind, never to be erased.

The blind angel stood up and slowly walked over to the coldness, the warm embrace of her mother disappearing into the thin air. The mother simply thought her daughter needed time on her own, to reflect about whatever is causing her trouble. However that was not the case of the blind angel. She needed to see him, to satisfy whatever the sensation she was feeling. As the pleasant embrace of her mother completely diminished from under her skin, she carefully crawled on the floor, waiting for the prickly thorns she felt the other day.

"Ouch…!" she yelped as her fragile fingers grabbed onto rosey thorns. She felt jabbed pain in every corner of her fingers and the stench of blood soon diffused into her nostrils. She stood up and with cautious movement, she stepped forward. It was painful, indeed, yet she was smiling. She did not care about the bloody feet that stabbed into her skin, for all she cared about― was to hear his voice, to feel his gentle touch. She gently placed the palm of her hand in front of her, feeling a rather dusty, ancient gate. The gate that was surrounded by such beautiful, yet dangerous roses. The gate to him.

Should I enter... ? She thought as she hesitated. Yet, the thought of experiencing through the agony of thorns stabbing into her skin to accomplish nothing, that did not sound so wiseful. She forced the gate open, the crisp air welcoming her in.

She simply thought it was a gate that separated the heaven and the place for fallen angels. She did not know then. If she did, she might have stopped then. It is too late now. For she have entered hell for the second time.

"I thought I told you, you don't belong here," the husky voice spoke. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, it was the voice she deeply craved for days. It was him. Was he waiting for her in front of the gate? She does not know. She did not need to know. Because he was in front of her and that is all she cared about. She met the fallen angel.

At that moment, sudden lust and greed overtook the devil as he smiled, displaying his demonic fangs. He roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, embracing her within his arms. The gate that connects the heaven and hell closed with a loud thud. The warmful sensation of her skin, the violet scent lingering from her luscious strands, the petite body that seemed ever so small in his arms― it was what he craved for. His heart started to pound rapidly as he felt her shallow breaths on his neck. He felt more and more excitement, yet he had to control himself. She was too pure, she was too innocent, to be stained from his bloody fingers. He have murdered thousands, he have cursed millions, yet he could not do that to her. He could not tell her. Because he have fallen for her.

She felt the sensation of his hands gripping onto her wrist and pull her in, however, although it was forceful, it did not hurt. He was gentle with her. Then she plowed her face into something hard, something that was warm. Until she felt his arms embracing her body into his chest. He was hugging her. She felt her cheeks starting to flush, she was embarrassed, she was nervous. But she did not hate it, in fact, she wished the time never ended. His embrace was warm and gentle, yet it felt different from her mother's embrace. While her mother's embrace was filled with such pure love and gentle touches… his embrace was rather poisonous. Yet it was addicting.

Slowly, the devil released her, his warm embrace disappearing. The angel wondered what kind of expression he had on his face, however, at this moment― her blindness would be considered a gift. Because the devil's expression did not even resemble the most fearful devil of hell, but only a mere soul in love. If she have seen such face, perhaps she would forever be stained by his being and will be unable to return back to heaven.

The blind angel placed her hand in the thin air, her fingers lost in the void. Until she felt a soft and warm sensation on her wrist and her fingertips. The devil gently pulled her wrist so that her fingers can feel his face. Even without words, even without sight, he understood her. She ran her fingers from the corners of his jawline to the carvings of his nose bridge. His long eyelashes tickled her fingers as she softly brushed her skin against his. She imagined how he would look like, from his high nose bridge, sharp jawline, long eyelashes, his soft skin― she visualized his appearance in her mind. The mind that was pitch-black, filled with nothing but void― light was slowly appearing.

Fallen angel.

She let out a gasp as she revolted, pulling her fingers closer to her body. She cannot further continue this. The angel cannot fall in love with a fallen angel; because he is a sin, and falling in love with him is a sin as well.

"What's wrong," his voice softly spoke, the voice that she cannot forget, the voice that is too addicting.

Yet he was the devil. It did not matter if he committed sin, he can do whatever he pleases. However, he knew that he too, should not further continue such relationship with an angel. The blind angel was too pure, she was too innocent. She have never seen the demonic side of the world, she have never seen him. His beastly fangs, his devilish horns, his wicked wings that ripped out from his back. He have dirtied his hands with countless amounts of blood to even touch her holy self.

"I― I have to go," the angel hesitantly said.

The demon felt wrath building inside of him as he frowned with irritation. He scrunched his teeth, revealing his sharp fangs. His demonic wings raised up in the air. Why did she wanted to leave him? For sure, she have fallen in love as well. She walked into the gate of hell so she could see him. Yet why― does she want to―,

The hell are you doing, Elsword, the devil thought to himself. The anger slowly diminished as sighed. He covered his fangs and the wings slowly fell back down upon the ground. He fell in love with her innocence― he must not ruin such purity.

Without a word, he embraced the petite female within his arms once again and swinged his cloak, leading her back to the gate that connects heaven and hell. He released her from his arms as he stepped back, waiting for her to leave. The devil knew, that this would be the last time he would see her. Yet how he wished, he could see her countless more times. If only he was an angel, if only he was pure, he could be next to her.

The angel hesitated in front of the gate. She felt a cozy, soft sensation gently wrapping herself from her back, trying to return her into the heaven― where she belongs. Yet she felt guilt, she felt as if she have committed a sin to Elsword. She is the one who walked into hell to see him, yet she is the one who will be walking out of the hell to avoid him. Even though she could not see his expression, she felt aura of despair, disappointment lingering from him.

Just don't get caught.

She let out a gasp. Was that the devil inside of her own being? The demonic side of the world was not in front of her, but inside of her. She fidgeted her fingers, and the devil in front of her quickly caught on.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Why did he have to talk at this moment? Why does he have such a husky, yet such a sweet voice? She wanted him to speak more, she wanted him to speak only to her. If she cannot see, she can hear. If she cannot see, she can touch. She stepped forward and placed her hand on top of his face, gently stroking his soft skin.

"I will come back, please wait for me," she whispered as she leaned over, matching her lips against his. And with that, she opened the gate and returned back to heaven, her fingers stained with sin.

Lust have overtaken her, she wants him.

The devil stood, his lips gaped as his fangs peeked from the gap. His ears were flushing a pink hue as his gaze was fixed on the closed door before him. For sure, he thought she was such an innocent angel, yet she is the one who took the first step to close the distance in between them. He let out a lonely chuckle. How he wished the gate would open already, for he already missed her.

Lust have overtaken him, he wants her.

* * *

 **author note:**

 _hi hello this chapter is very ;)))))_  
 _but you know this is rated T gotta keep it pg so it's all up to your imagination ;)))))_

 _Anyway... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to add some cute moments even though this is their second time meeting each other haha  
Next chapter is very short so I apologize beforehand!_


	4. Greed

**THREE**

 **Fallen**  
 _w. Rielin_

 _― A blind angel falls in love with the most fearful devil ―_

* * *

 **.**

 **GREED**

The lonesome devil wandered around the abyss of hell, the blazing sparks of fire lighting his darkened path. Days have passed since the angel's last visit and the worried feelings of the devil's did not easily fade away. He was constantly thinking about her; did something happen to her, what is preventing her from coming back, has she grown dull of him? Yet her last words still lingered within his ears― "I will come back, please wait for me,". He dearly held onto those words throughout the day, never wanting to forget her soft promise.

If only he can visit the place called heaven. He would often imagine the appearance of heaven; intricate pillars of white holding a giant palace together. Inside, the holy light would shine through the fluffy clouds, bathing the wings of the angels with warmth. Angels―

Angel's wings.

There it was, in front of the devil. The symbolism of purity for angels. Although it was tainted by sins, it still held onto its dear look. The feathers gently shook as the tender shoulder of the angel was crying with fear. A fallen angel.

The devil slowly approached the fallen angel that was recently thrown into the abyss of hell. He wondered, what kind of sin has he performed to be heartlessly thrown upon such vast field surrounded by darkened souls. The fallen angel shivered at the sight of the most fearful devil standing in front of him, his expression cold as ever. The devil simply did not care about the feared fallen angel's existence, thus he was ready to take his leave when he realized the feathers' movements. With the angel's jerky movements, the feathers slowly drifted to and fro. The movement somewhat seemed to be mocking the devil as his facial expression seemed more irritated.

Such pretty wings, how depressing it would be if it was gone…

Demonic thoughts started to overtake the devil's moral soul; his old habits of destroying one's soul slowly creeping upon him once again. The devil revealed his sharp fangs, his keen talons appearing under his skin, and the devilish wings that sprouted from his back slowly opened, creating a harsh wind to swirl around. The fallen angel let out a squeak, even more afraid as the devil showed his true appearance.

Within a mere second, a desperate plea filled with unavoidable agony echoed throughout the ravaged area, only to be absorbed by the void. The stenched blood creeped along the cracks of the scorching earth and the feathers that no longer glowed with innocence was heartlessly thrown into the ignited lava.

The devil looked down at his hands, it was stained by innocent blood once again due to sudden greed that overtook his soul. The sight of seeing another angel that wasn't Aisha within his territory angered him, because of his controllable greed. He let out a sigh, for he thought he would be able to slowly change and prove his innocence, and perhaps… he could become an angel. What an ignorant thought. A devil will always be the devil, and his disturbed sins can never be purified.

* * *

With his shoulders slumped, the depressed devil made his way toward the gate as if it was a habit. His gaze was fixed on the ignited ground before him as his fingers lazily swung across the air. The other devils and fallen angels stared at him in surprise, as they never saw 'the most feared devil' in such a vulnerable position. His head was always held high, his gaze sharp and cold, and his demonic wings were fully spreaded into the thin air.

Nonetheless, the devil's usual blackened aura was nowhere to be found. The thought of ripping the angelic wings out of the innocent's flesh constantly haunted his mind, creating nightmare within reality. Prior to meeting Aisha, he never bothered to think about other's pain and despair. Yet Aisha made him feel unfamiliar, yet warmful and experience morality. Soon enough, the devil reached the gate. Lazily, he slumped down and rested his back on the cold surface of the gate as he let out another sigh.

* * *

How long have time has passed? Time was a mere illusion created by mortal beings that cannot be trusted, as the devil did not believe in such concept, yet he could not help but feel constant emptiness and loneliness. His eyelids slowly covered and hid the bloody crimson orbs of his as the devil was about to fall asleep. However, it quickly revealed itself as the gate creaked open. The devil stood up, excitement shining in his eyes at the thought of the angel visiting.

Aisha, the blind angel opened up the gate once again to see the devil of her life.

"El- elsword?" she carefully spoke out, her high-pitched voice echoing into the abyss of hell. She wasn't sure whether the devil was in front of the gate or not.

"I'm here, Aisha," the demon-like town was nowhere to be found within his voice. It was rather filled with softness and care as he welcomed the the blind angel.

A petite smile was painted across Aisha's lips as she gently walked toward the source of the voice. Although her violet eyes were dull and empty, all of the negative thoughts that haunted the devil's mind disappeared as soon as he saw those holy lavender. He slowly reached out to her and carefully embraced her petite body, the feeling of warmth and coziness surrounding his body- a feeling that was unfamiliar yet a feeling he did not despise.

* * *

 **author note:**

 _hellooo as stated in previous chapter, chapter three is very short :c so sorry!_  
 _idk how long the next chapter is cause i've written like 2 sentences hahahha_

 _but yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed ~ c:_


	5. Gluttony

**warning** : slightly R15? material idk

 **FOUR**

 **Fallen**  
 _w. Rielin_

 _― A blind angel falls in love with the most fearful devil ―_

* * *

 **.**

 **GLUTTONY**

The blind angel strolled along the harsh lands of hell with her bare feet, her fingers intertwined behind her body. It seemed as if she have visited the abyss numerous times as she expertly maneuvered her way through the cracks on the floor that set ablaze. She hummed a graceful song the devil have never heard before, yet he did not dare to question as he wanted to listen to her voice even for couple more seconds. Her voice slowly drifted apart, alerting that the song has ended as she softly spoke up.

"I wish you can visit the heaven, Elsword. It's really warm and nice there,"

The blind angel could not see the devil's eyes fearing hesitantly.

"I wish as well," he spoke, hint of sorrow lingering in his husky voice.

Yet how could a devil like him cross the gate, how could he even stand the holy light that rejects his sinned soul that cannot even be purified. If only he was a fallen angel, then perhaps he could ask for forgiveness and possibly enter the gates of heaven. Yet undoubtedly, he was a devil- the most feared devil of all. There was no way a being like him could even touch the gate that radiated holy shine. His hands were stained by sins that could not accept the light.

"What was that song you were humming to," the devil asked as the angel turned around toward the direction of his voice, wishing to shake off the negative thoughts. Her violet eyes shaked, her gaze lost for a moment as she could not predict the exact spot he was standing on. The devil forced out a abrupt cough and the angel was able to detect the signal and focus her eyes on him.

"It's a lullaby my mom used to sing for me," she spoke gently. Then with an expression filled with hesitance, she glanced down at the ground- although she could not see such thing. She fidgeted her fingers together, wanting to speak something yet was doubtful. Yet Elsword did not rush her, he merely stood there and waited for her to gape her lips open.

Finally, she spoke-

"I used to have nightmares about the world," she whispered quietly. "What happen if the world is not what I thought it would be, once I gain sight? And could I even gain sight? Do I have to live blind like this- forever?"

Her body was shaking with fear as she continuously thought about her perspective of the world, and how it may not be what she expected. Elsword quietly walked over and carefully embraced her shivering body, warming up her petite, trembling self. He didn't say a word, yet his actions were enough to calm her down.

She let out a rather loud sigh, her breath warming the nape of his neck. And with those puffs of sigh, the devil felt another sin he felt like committing. Every touch of her skin made the devil aroused; he craved her. His movements were hesitant, as if he knew his own actions were a sin, that he should not continue. Yet his hands did not stop. His fingers gently wrapped around the nape of her neck as she let out another shallow breath, slightly surprised by his cold fingers. He slowly gaped his lips open, landing a gentle kiss on her collarbone.

Another puff of breath. He couldn't take it anymore. Rather roughly, his lips quickly matched onto hers as she let out surprised gasp, yet she allowed him, since she craved him as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the two slowly laid down on the blazing ground, yet his warmth was hotter than the sparks of fire. It felt like every fingertips on her skin felt like electricity running through her veins.

He craved her, she craved him. She was poisoned by his claws, intoxicated by his devilish fangs.

* * *

 **author note:**

 _Wtf what did i write what is this inapPROPRIATE SHT!_  
 _I never wrote rated fanfic and prob never will after this cause im cringing as hell!_  
 _But who the fk makes out in middle of a ground, in middle of hell lmao_

anyway hello! sorry for the late update, this semester have been very hectic for me :c  
and i'm so sorry this chapter is super short, i could've made it longer but then it would turn out R18 ;)))) but i'm not good with that lol  
it's going to be short for the next two chapters (i think) then prob will be longer after those two cause something is boutta happen! hint hint

i wasn't sure whether this chapter fit with lust but idk what to put for gluttony so here it is my chapters are so messed up lol


End file.
